


when the party's over

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dating, Dialogue Heavy, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ' let's just let it go 'in which jisung meets the boy of his dreams again.' let me let you go '





	when the party's over

 

 

dusty lilac clouds swayed beneath the frigid breeze - making their treck among the sapphire abyss. they dodged small azure birds, moulding within the winds icy talons like clay.

as nightfall settled in, the sun slowly dipped beneath the layer of lush evergreen shrubs that lay on the distant horizon - the sky above blooming into shades of apricot and ruby. whispy clouds seemed to dissolve, as deep indigo seemed to seep within the hues of rose and flaxen yellow, swirling and spirally together to form burn amber.

the sun said it's last goodbyes, as luna glimmered in the sky above - her pearlescent light merely a gift from the solar that once rested up high like she. a blanket of darkness soon began to sweep over, the lands above being laced with sheets upon sheets of onyx and raven - shining with silver sequins and glittering globes.

the emerald grass beneath his back seemed to cool, a swift gust of wind painting it's way over his nimble limbs. the sounds of twigs and fallen autumn leaves cracking and crunching beneath heavy boots could be heard from a distance - but chenle didn't fret.

he lay in a field of daisies, their stark white petals curling against his form, sweet and supple curled buds resting against his flushed and freezing cheeks. their viridescent leaves and iridescent corolla dotted in small beads of water, presumably from the afternoon shower that had occurred only so many moments ago.

sure - his attire was soaked, but passing up the chance to miss one of the most magnificent sunsets was something the blonde wouldn't even bother considering.

the crunching came to a halt, leaving chenle to let out a brisk and hearty laugh. "don't tread on the daisies, peaches," he sang.

his eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes resting on burning scarlet cheeks, slim digits toying with the blonde tufts of his curly hair.

receiving a low, timbre hum in return, he blinked his eyes open, shifted from his spot atop the lush and cushioning grass, instead springing into a sitting position.

there he sat, surrounded and swaddled in a sea of flourished florets - some having swum into his head of ashen ringlets, happily tucking themselves behind his pierced ears.

opposing him, standing beyond the border of the flower field was a peachy haired jisung, who cradled a bundle of blankets and traps beneath one arm, and held a plastic bag of what chenle assumed to be food in the other.

'come help me up, petal,' jisung whispered, his low tone lapsing and becoming apart of the cool, winter breeze.

a grin twitched at the corners of the blonde's lips, as he murmured something playful and witty about 'always your hero, aren't i?', it being caught be the curious ears of the younger - as he observed chenle unceremoniously pulling himself from the grassy heap, daisies twined within the sewing of his canvas coloured overalls, blades of fine grass clinging to the crimson top he wore beneath.

chenle chose to ignore the others heavy and haunting gaze, instead leaning across the heap of multicoloured blossoms and fetching the food from the younger, along with the muddle of fluffy linen.

"you can crawl beneath the fence just beneath your feet, there should be a shallow burrow to the left, just move the water trough," chenle muttered, as he dismounted the linen, spreading a wide, lapis tarp atop the flattened grass, before throwing down few quilts and fewer feather blankets.

as jisung fiddled with the water trough, chenle reached for his backpack that rest to his side - rangling out a few plastic cups and utensils. the moonlight was the only light provided, that and the distant smoky street lights - the lunas shine providing an ominous and eery silver glow.

the shrubs in front of chenle began to tremor, as if mimicking that of a woodland creature - and chenle let out one of his many joyous chuckles, as jisung imitated the sounds of a growl.

before chenle knew it, he was on his back - pressed against the cotton quilts, jisungs broad yet thin frame looming above him, caging him between his arms.

"got you,", jisung taunted, lowering himself slightly to leave a tender peck on an unsuspecting chenles cheeks.

the elder grinned, before pushing the other off, pulling himself into a seated position. "why'd you leave the party, sugar?", chenle queries, fumbling for the plastic bag, before tugging out two foam takeout containers and a set of small sauce.

"wanted to spend some time with you", jisung answers nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders simply, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "believe it or not - the jocks get a little much sometimes".

chenle lets out a brisk chuckle, as it's carried away with the wind, too, joining jisungs somewhere in the distance, "i figured, you always have such a stressed aura". said boy cocks an eyebrow, as he screws his nose up.

"aura?", he inquires, shuffling on his back. chenle stifles a coo, before joining him. "what do you mean by aura?".

"like surrounding energy, a feeling, a presence," he begins "you seem to carry a lot of weight and stress with you".

"are you calling me fat?"

chenle giggles. "never, you're burdened, babe".

jisung shrugs. "a little. have to deal with yukhei - the most plausible reason in my book yet".

the blonde haired boy grins.  
the peachy boy smiles sweetly at the sound of his laugh.

it's now, as jisung gazes at the sky above - he realizes.

_i love him. i'm not allowed love him. he's too sweet. too pure. you can't corrupt him._

"you shouldn't hang around me too much", jisung mumbled, quite suddenly, to fast for the words to even register in his mind, turning to face the other. he began toying with the loose threads of his tee, the meal now was forgotten.

' _don't you know i'm no good for you?'_

chenle sniffled, "whys that, sung?", he asks, eyes glimmering with curiosity.  _he's gorgeous._ jisung sighs, as he raises a hand to fiddle with chenles yellow ringlets.

' _i've learned to lose_  
 _you can't afford to'_

jisung swallows, eyes everting from the elder, "remember that time, back in sixth grade. we visited that one abandoned beach off the shore of busan beach? you stumbled on a piece of sea glass, one that hadn't been weathered and smoothed quite enough?"

' _tore my shirt to stop you bleeding'_

chenle grins, "i remember it all too vividly. sliced my ankle open on the midori bastard, ended up in the er. i remember you lent me your shirt to control the bleeding, and as i was rushed away to the hospital you kept pleading for me to stay in the rocks a little longer."

"now," jisung stared, "you were the one you pretended to be fine," he taunted.

"our holiday was cut short. i was rushed back to seoul, as my mother was  _deathly_  concerned," chenle chimbed, cackling a little.

' _but nothing ever stops you leaving'_

 _"_ didn't see you for a month after that," jisung sighs. "i was worried". now he looks up, locking crystal coaxed eyes with the ones of a bright-eyed chenle. a concerned, bright-eyed chenle.

"felt weird, walking home without you", jisung murmered.

_'quiet when i'm coming home,_   
_i'm on my own'_

"still do feel weird. you aren't there. by my side", he mumbles.

chenle gulps, his eyes glistening with tears, a sorrowful smile casting across cracked, carmine lips "i am always there, sweet cheeks".

_i could lie and say i like it like that, like it like that_

_i could lie and say i like it like that, like it like that_

"it's okay", jisung lied, offering a half-hearted smile.

he gazed off, past chenle, at the moon that looked above, the flaxen stars. through tears eyes, the world was like an oil painting - colours in swirls and sprays, much like a vincent van gogh painting.

"hows school been recently?", chenle asked.

_'don't you know too much already?'_

"different without you there", jisung mumbles, holding out a hand.

chenles takes it in their own, fingers lacing together. jisung feels his heart beat a little faster.

"when are you coming back?", jisung asked, his voice a little shaky, tears flooding his waterline.

_'i'll only hurt you if you let me'_

"soon", chenle said. "soon. i'm your friend, i'd never leave you for too long".

_'call me friend'_

"i'd never leave you", chenle sings, leaning forward to press a kiss against jisungs icy lips.

_'but keep me closer'_

"got a new art assignment", jisung stifles. "i chose to do it on you. they said to preserve the things you adore. to capture something that's worth it".

_'and i'll call you when the partys over'_   
  
  


_'quiet when i'm coming home,_   
_i'm on my own'_

"i hope you do super well on it", chenle wishes, clutching his hand. "be sure to show me next time you visit, hey?"

 

_'and i could lie and say i like it like that,_   
_like it like that'_

 

"i'll make sure to, baby"

 

_'yeah, i could lie and say i like it like that,_   
_like it like that'_

 

"perfect", chenle giggles.

 

he begins to stir, he knows it's over soon

 

'i'll be back to visit you soon", jisung murmurs, mellowly, calloused thumb caressing his lover's cheek.

_'but nothing is better, sometimes'_

 

"be sure to, my prince charming", chenle sings - before everything fades.   
  
  
  
  
  


_'once we both said our goodbyes'_   
  
  
  
  
  


jisungs sits upright, in a bed smothered in wine red sheets and satin linen. it's the third of december.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


one year since chenle passed away   
  
  


' _let's just let it go'_  
  
  
  


 _'let me let you go'_ he mumbles. 

 

'quiet when i'm coming home.. and i'm on, my own. i could lie and say i like it like that, like it like that.'

 

_'i could lie and say i like it like that, like it like that'_   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ' in which jisung meets the boy of his dreams again '
> 
>  
> 
> (inspired by billie eilish 's  
> 'when the party's over' )
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you liked this :) sorry my writings kinda bad. it's my first time posting on here, so hi ! love you, thank you !!


End file.
